


But I Must Wait Until I am Safe

by somedayisours



Series: A Splinter in My Mind [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Gen, Genocide, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Pre-Canon, The destruction of Luke's Jedi Temple, This is an old one, Until it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: The failure of the Jedi, the fall of another temple. (The formation of the Knights of Ren.)





	But I Must Wait Until I am Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Where I am Not_ by Omar Sakr.

"What have you done?" Seon-Ay accuses when Ben crawls from the rubble that had been his hut not long before.

Kaul-En stands behind his brother, seeming to have emerged from their shared hut along with Seon-Ay. In the shadows of her own Hut, Ben catches a gimps of Sanya.

"Master Skywalker—"

"He did what needed to be done," Kaul-En interrupts with a calm mask of understanding instead of the same look of abject horror his twin brother wears. Seon-Ay doesn't get the chance to draw his own saber before his brother is carving his torso in two.

The three of them simply stand there for the moment, watching Seon-Ay take his final gasps of air. Their lightsabers all in hand just in case they do not agree with each other on their unspoken choice.

"What now?"

"We burn everything," Sanya says at last with a joyless smile, "The huts, the temple, the people. We burn it all."

"Yes," Ben agrees, "Nothing's left behind for the Republic to find."

The laugh Sanya lets out at that sounds more like a wail.


End file.
